


Babe please, I made spaghetti

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Tickle Fights, kakashi works at a dog shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: “Is something wrong honey?” the traitor sitting across from him inquired,“You’re being a dick, I know you’re gonna tickle me,” Obito gasped in mock surprise,





	Babe please, I made spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this fic is for the 2019 kakaobi week, the prompt i chose was a modern au one

The alarm blared, jolting Kakashi, and Obito, from their peaceful sleep. He grumbled and snatched his phone off the nightstand then missed to turn it off three times. Obito whined and curled into a ball, taking Kakashi’s blankets away with him. The cold settled quickly. He sluggishly slunk out of the now arctic bed. He put on his uniform and tripped over the swarm of dogs that followed him out of the bed and managed to weave through them to get to the kitchen. 

He had a slice of pizza leftover from last night and had to fight Bisuke for his shoes. He managed to get his sneakers on with the help of his dogs chewing on the laces as he did so. They could behave. They just didn’t want to. He snatched the keys to the apartment, on a paw patrol lanyard which was a gag gift he found humourous. He did his daily hygiene routine and snuck back into the bedroom. 

He removed the mound of blankets off of Obito, then pressed a kiss to his forehead to wake him. He hummed sleepily and Kakashi put his hand under his chin and pecked him on the lips,

“I’m leaving for work babe,” Obito blearily blinked at him and wished him a good day before falling back into the sweet grasp of sleep. Kakashi weaved through the sea of dogs who had crowded the hallway again. He left and walked through the city to the shelter. He loved and hated his job. It was heartwarming knowing the dogs got a home, but and his heart wrench knowing that they had gotten in that position in the first place. His job may had caused him to adopt eight dogs but he also got a discount on dog food at least.

He greeted Hana as he walked in, he heard Kiba laughing happily in the room with the dogs. Kakashi liked the kid, he was a brat, but a brat with a good heart. Kakashi shuffled into the room, he didn’t do much of the counter work. His bluntness and quiet nature wasn’t good for customers. 

He saw the look of childish guilt on Kiba’s face when he was caught slacking off and playing with the puppies instead of feeding them. Kakashi couldn’t scold him about it though, he does the same. He doesn’t get caught though. 

Kakashi started his rounds making sure all of them were fed this morning, had clean water, and cleaned their kennels. He looked empathetically at the older dogs, he prayed every day that someone would take them over the puppies…

Eventually the work day was coming to a close and they had gotten five dogs a new home. Kakashi went home feeling giddy. He decided to actually make dinner when he got home. After he greeted all of his dogs and got trampled by them. He walked into the kitchen carrying the grouch, Pakkun. He loved the little pug’s attitude, he would huff and pout ever time he didn’t get his way and honestly it was hilarious to Kakashi.

He looked at their meager food supplies, they’d need to go grocery shopping soon… He decided on spaghetti without meat. He hadn’t thawed any meat and it was fairly simple. Obito would probably be home right before he finished it he started now. He read his book that Obito hated while he waited for the water to boil and also tossed a ball whenever the dogs returned it.

Just as he was mixing the sauce into the noodles he heard the door open and the clacking of the dog’s nails as they raced towards it. 

“I’m home,” Obito called out. He walked into the kitchen and Kakashi tilted his head towards the pot,

“It should be done soon,” Obito smiled and got bowls and forks out and placed them on the table. He sauntered over and kissed Kakashi on the neck causing him to squirm. He knew he was ticklish damnit. He saw the devilish grin and the cruel eyes and whimpered. Obito caught him in arms and teased him with a light graze over his sides, like a cat toying with a mouse.

“Let me finish making dinner,” Kakashi pleased, and the beast relented, retreating to the table. He grabbed a hot plate on his way and placed it on the center. Kakashi made sure the sauce was hot enough before bringing the pot to the table and setting it on the hot plate. He served Obito first then himself. Kakashi grumpily slurped at his spaghetti,

“Is something wrong honey?” the traitor sitting across from him inquired,

“You’re being a dick, I know you’re gonna tickle me,” Obito gasped in mock surprise,

“Me? I would never!” Kakashi snorted and lightened up when Obito proposed to do the dishes. Kakashi dangled a few noodle over the dogs faces and tossed them to his pets. Obito scolded him not to feed them because their begging was getting worse as he let Pakkun lick the sauce off his fingers. After they finished Kakashi went to the bedroom to plot how to avoid getting assaulted. A distraction, he needed to give a distraction. He glanced at the tv they had mounted on the wall across from their bed. A movie, a movie is good, or catching up on a series they started together. He cringed, that would mean admitting he watched a couple episodes without him….meaning he would want revenge.

Obito entered the room and observed his prey. Kakashi was cuddled up under the blanket with netflix open. He joined him and placed an arm around his waist getting comfortable and to also gently tickle his side to torment him. Kakashi wiggled and eventually let out a quiet squeak. The dirty look was absolutely worth it. Obito took the remote,

“Whatcha in the mood for?” Kakashi snuggled closer, and shifted to move his hand. He pouted and mumbled something. “Didn’t catch that,” He took his mask down,

“A movie sounds nice,” Obito hummed in agreement and they scrolled through the options for half an hour before decide on a new series. A show about baking disasters. Eventually, Kakashi had been fooled into a false sense of security. So Obito pounced on his victim. He pinned Kakasi to the bed, and tickled him with no mercy. Kakashi’s screaming caused the dogs to come running in and Shiba had landed right on Kakashi’s stomach. He had shot up and used the dogs as a way of diverting Obito’s attention so he could escape. He started down the hallway screaming and he heard the thump of Obito’s body against the wall due to his haste in chasing Kakashi. 

Twenty minutes later they were both out of breath and at a standstill in the kitchen on opposite sides of the dining table. Kakashi put his hands up in surrender and cursed the gods that decided to make his boyfriend immune to tickling.The dogs had been yapping along the entire time, confused but excited as their owners rushed around the cramped apartment as Kakashi’s wails rang through it. Obito’s menacing look told Kakashi he wasn’t going to get out of this. Until their shoulders dropped and he laughed,

“Alright I give up,” Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before joining in his laughing. The he followed Obito, warily, back to bedroom where the tv was just starting the next episode. Obito got settled first and pushed all the blankets away. Kakashi was confused before he saw him motion for him to sit basically in his lap. He clambered into the bed and curled his back against Obito chest and he rested their head on his shoulder after he had pulled the blankets up,

“You’re such an asshole,” He kissed the back of his neck and hummed,

“But you love me anyways,”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos, comments, tell me if i made spelling or grammar errors, or if u just have any questions about this fic!!


End file.
